That Couple
by Mag68
Summary: What was going on in Jim's head after he heard the conversation at the end of 5.06 Employee Survey? What is he going to do about it? Spoilers for 5.06 if you have not seen it yet.
1. That Guy

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing other than a vague queasy feeling and an ache in my heart. I do not own these characters, or anything having to do with them. I just want them to be happy. No infringement is intended.**

_I am that guy._

Jim stared straight ahead, his mind racing as he tried to process what had just happened. He felt the scrape of stubble against his finger, but little else. He could sense Dwight's stare, but he was too focused on the silence the roared in his ear, waiting for Pam to say something, anything.

Dwight leaned in close, staring at Jim's ear as he asked, "Is that the Matahashi B400? The world's tiniest bluetooth?" Jim snapped from his reverie and turned to Dwight just as he stretched a finger out to touch Jim's ear and asked, "May I?"

"Don't," Jim answered in a no nonsense tone.

"Jim?" Pam asked, her voice sounding weak and unsure.

"Yeah, still here," Jim answered gruffly as he waved Dwight away.

"So, uh, wow," Pam said slowly. "That was weird, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah," Jim answered. Realizing that he was wholly unprepared to have this conversation at the moment, he sat up a little straighter in his chair and said, "Hey, listen, I need to go."

"Jim," Pam protested.

"No, seriously, I have a few more calls to make to follow up on the survey, and you need to work, or go get some free wine and cheese," he said, unable to suppress the bitter laugh that escaped him.

"I think we need to talk," Pam said firmly.

Jim blinked, his heart hammering in his chest, his stomach twisting into knots. "Um, yeah, okay," he stammered. He leaned forward, propping one elbow on his desk as he ducked his head and said in a low voice, "Not now, okay? Not here, please."

"But, Jim."

"Seriously, Pam, please? Let me call you tonight," he said urgently.

"I have class," she answered automatically.

"I'll call you after class," he promised.

"Okay, but Jim? Alex was just…" she started to say.

"I'll call you later," Jim said quickly, disconnecting the call before she could get another word out. He covered his face with both hands, scrubbing his fingers over his eyes as he tried to gather his composure.

_Jim's in Scranton. _The words echoed through his mind, taunting him.

_Oh my God, I'm that guy. I'm the guy that's holding her back. _

_Jim's in Scranton,_ he heard her voice repeating the words. Of course, the irony of it all wasn't lost on him. There was nothing that Jim appreciated more in that moment than the beautiful irony of hearing those words come out of her mouth. His mind flashed to the drive home to Scranton after asking David Wallace to withdraw his name from consideration for Jan's old job. Pam was in Scranton, and all he wanted to do was get back to Scranton and give it, give them, one last shot. As he drove back that afternoon, each time he saw a sign that even mentioned Scranton, all he could thinks was, _Pam's in Scranton_.

Jim drummed his fingers on his desk, glancing up furtively to see if anyone could possibly see the maelstrom that was raging inside of him. Out of habit, he looked over at reception and spotted Ryan behind the desk. He cocked his head and sat back in his chair, blinking a few times as the idea took shape in his brain. When Ryan looked up and met his gaze, Jim blinked and leapt up from his chair. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself a bit as he tapped on Michael's door.

"Enter!" Michael's called in a booming voice. When Jim opened the door, Michael beamed at him and said, "Sunshine Boys. Walter Matthau. Pure genius."

"Yes," Jim answered, drawing the word out. "Hey, listen, there were a few people that Kelly surveyed that I didn't call. I think I'd rather go see them in person."

Michael waved the thought off and said, "Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. Hey, you wanna get a beer after work?"

Jim shook his head, pressing his lips together. "No. Can't. I really think I should go talk to these guys and then I have some other stuff to do tonight."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? Pam's gone! You're footloose and fancy free, my friend," Michael cajoled.

"Um, my parents," Jim said, unable to work up enough energy to come up with a better excuse. "I'm just gonna go, uh, make a couple of calls in person, and then, you know, go, uh, help my mom. With the house," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, okay. If you think you need to. Nothing like the personal touch, that's what I always say," Michael said as his bobbed. "Good call. This is why you're one of the best," he enthused, recovering quickly.

Seeing his out, Jim nodded and pointed to Michael as he laid it on thick. "Well, I learned from the best, right? I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he backed out of the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Michael called after him.

Jim hurried to his desk, powered down his computer, and grabbed his jacket and bag. As he walked quickly past reception he called to Ryan, "I'm going out to meet a couple of clients, I'll be back tomorrow."

Ryan nodded approvingly and said, "Proactive. That's what you have to be in business today."

As he waited for the elevator, Jim pulled out his wallet, searching for the business card he had slipped into the side compartment long ago. He dialed the direct line that was scrawled on the back as he stepped onto the elevator and waited, staring at the floor numbers as the phone rang once, twice, and then a third time before it was picked up.

"Oh, hi, it's Jim Halpert," he said quickly. "Listen, I'm sorry to call like this, but I was wondering if it would be possible for you to meet me this evening. Just for a few minutes, I have something that I need to discuss with you, and I'd like to do it in person." He listened for a moment and then said, "No. no, it not that." He paused and then answered, "No, really, I know it's an imposition, but it really can't wait until tomorrow." He listened as the elevator doors opened and he stepped off into the lobby. "I'll meet you anywhere. I promise, I won't take more than thirty minutes of your time," he said as he pushed through the doors, pulling his car keys from his pocket. "Really? Thank you! No, I remember the way. Okay, um, I'm on my way. Thanks again," he added before disconnecting the call.

Jim unlocked the car and tossed his bag and jacket into the backseat. He plopped down into the driver's seat and then pulled his phone from the holster and pressed and held the number three. When the call connected, he said, "Hey, it's me." He ran his hand over the back of his neck and said, "Listen, Mom, about the house. There may be a complication."

XXXX

He stood with his fists balled in his pants pockets as he waited for someone to answer the door. _Jim's in Scranton._ Her words kept playing over and over again in his head like a bad made for TV movie voiceover.

When the door opened, he jerked his head up and blurted, "I'm so sorry for disrupting your evening. I promise it won't take long."

"Come in," Mrs. Wallace said as she stepped back to allow him to pass. "It's nice to see you again, Jim. David's in his office," she said as she started to lead him down the hallway. She opened a door and said, "Honey? Jim's here."

David Wallace stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "Jim. Good to see you again," he said as his wife closed the door as she left.

"I really appreciate this," Jim said as he shook the man's hand.

"No trouble at all really, you're saving me from helping with math homework. The way they teach these kids these days," he said as he shook his head with a rueful smile. "Makes you feel like you need to go back and repeat the third grade." Jim chuckled softly, and David gestured to one of the chairs near the fireplace. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Oh, no, thanks, this will only take a few minutes and I really don't want to impose any more than I already have," Jim answered as David took the seat across from him holding a highball glass. Jim took a deep breath and then plunged in. "I need to talk to you about possible positions at Corporate," he said as he rubbed the palms of his hands together nervously. "I know that you haven't filled, uh, Ryan's job yet, and I was wondering…"

"If I recall correctly, you said you weren't interested in that job," David said pointedly.

Jim nodded, ducking his head as he tried to figure out what to say next. "Well, it doesn't have to be that job. Any job, really," he added, a note of desperation edging its way into his voice.

David leaned forward and said, "Jim, is this about Michael? I always thought that you got along well with him."

Jim shook his head vehemently and said, "No, no, this has nothing to do with Michael. This is about me. Personally," he said as he dared to glance up at David. He sat back in the chair, rubbing his chin as he tried to gather his thoughts. Finally, he said, "Listen, this is probably more than you want or need to know, but I think I need to explain something." When David nodded encouragingly, Jim took a deep breath and then forged ahead. "Do you know Pam Beesly, our receptionist?"

"I've spoken to her, but I don't think I've ever met her," David answered with a confused frown. "Did Michael…"

Jim shook his head again and said, "No. Pam and I are engaged."

"Oh. Well, congratulations," David said in a bewildered tone.

"Thanks. You see, I have loved Pam for years. Years. Long before we ever, uh, got together. For a number of reasons, I didn't think I had a chance with her. That's why I transferred to Stamford. That's why I applied for the job at Corporate," he said in a low voice. "But Pam is the reason I couldn't take Jan's old job." When David's eyebrows shot up, Jim flashed him a self-deprecating smile and said, "That day, while we were doing the interview, I got a note from her that made me think, made me hope." Jim twisted his fingers together and then said, "So, I went back, and I got the girl."

"I see," David said with a small smile.

"She's fantastic. Beautiful, funny, smart. She's an amazing artist," Jim said with a proud smile.

"Sounds like you're a lucky man," David said as he toasted Jim with his drink.

"I am, I am," Jim murmured.

"Does Pam want to move to New York? Is that what this is about?" David asked.

"Well, you see, she's there now. She's doing an art program at Pratt, and working part time at Corporate as a matter of fact," Jim told him.

"Oh! She's the one that Michael called me about. The girl that dressed up as Charlie Chaplin," David said as he made the connection.

Jim's smile was wide as he said, "Yeah, that's Pam." He nodded and said, "So, anyway, I think she may be thinking about New York more. I mean, if you're going to be an artist, where better, right?" he added with a nervous laugh. "And I, I don't want to be the reason that she comes back to Scranton. I don't want to be the guy that holds her back," he said as he lifted his eyes to meet David's directly. "And so, here I am," he said as he held his palms up helplessly.

"I see."

"It doesn't have to be a promotion or anything. Hell, I'd work in the mailroom. I'd do anything," Jim said bluntly. "I just want her to have the best possible life."

David chuckled as he looked down into his glass. "You're a good guy, Jim," he said quietly.

Jim shook his head slowly and said, "No, not nearly good enough, but I'm working on it."

David took a deep breath and said, "We were toying with the idea of not filling Ryan's spot at all. Thinking about doing a little restructuring." Jim nodded as he swallowed hard, but didn't interrupt. "You know, you were on my short list for that job, Sixers fan or not," David said thoughtfully.

"I appreciate that," Jim said quietly.

"Have you talked to Pam about all of this?" David asked.

Jim shook his head and said, "No, I'm going to talk to her tonight. I just needed to know if there was even a chance of me being able to work this out."

David cocked his head and said, "A chance? Well, yes, there's always a chance. Your numbers are good, you're a straight shooter," he said as he raised his eyebrows pointedly. "I believe that if this is what you want to do, we may be able to find something for you."

"That's all I needed to know," Jim answered. "I just, I wasn't sure after last year," he said with a wince.

David smiled and said with a shrug, "Yes, well, it's hard to find good mailroom help."

Jim laughed and said, "I promise you, if that's all you have, I will sort that mail like it has never been sorted before."

"I'm sure you will. Go talk to Pam. If the two of you decide that New York is where you need to be, then call me," he said kindly.

Jim stood up and offered his hand. "Thank you. Thank you," he said in a rush. "I'll, uh, I appreciate the time and I'm sorry for interrupting your evening," he said as David stood up to shake his hand.

"It was no problem at all," David assured him as he started to see Jim to the door.

"I'll let you get to that homework now," Jim said with a smile as they walked down the hallway.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" David asked quickly. "Shoot some hoops? I really hate multiplication tables," he joked.

Jim smiled as David opened the front door for him and said, "No, I have to get to the city."

"Yes," David said simply.

"Another time, though. I'll even let you see if you cab beat me at HORSE," Jim added with a grin.

David laughed and said, "I accept your challenge."

Jim stepped out onto the porch and held up a hand as he said, "Thanks again."

David nodded and said, "Good luck. Now go get her."

Jim nodded and said, "That's the plan," as he turned to walk to his car.


	2. The Girl

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback! Are you ready? Warning: Copious fluff ahead…**

**The Girl**

Jim looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. He let his head fall back against the wall and stretched his arms out, letting his wrists dangle over his knees. A girl passed by with a laundry basket and gave him an appraising look, but he didn't notice. Instead he turned his head to look at the sign on the door that read, 'Pam Beesly – Resident Assistant.' He lifted his arm to check his watch again, but stopped himself, fiddling with the band instead. The elevator chimed, and he turned toward the end of the hall, proving Pavlov's theory worked on people other than Dwight Schrute. When two more girls passed by, he ducked his head trying not to think about where she could be. _She should have been back twenty minutes ago,_ he thought desperately. _Was the lure of free wine and cheese too much to resist? Was the lure of Alex and the promise of the city? _Jim shook his head to clear it. _Class must have run late. She wouldn't go out when she knew we were supposed to talk tonight,_ he told himself.

"What are you doing here?" he heard her voice echo from the opposite end of the hall.

Jim scrambled to his feet as she approached, a happy smile curving her lips. "Hey," he said nervously.

"You're here," she said in a voice filled with wonder. Shock turned to happiness as Pam hurried down the hall and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tipped her head back as she beamed up at him. "I've missed you," she said softly. "I miss just seeing you."

Jim kissed her tenderly, his fingers brushing her cheek before threading into her curls. He pulled back slightly, wondering if she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Hey," she whispered back, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Jim glanced in the direction that she appeared from and asked, "Where did you come from?"

Pam looked behind her and then grinned as she said, "Stairwell. I've been taking the stairs lately."

"You have?" Jim asked. "Why?"

Pam shrugged and said, "It's faster most of the time, plus I have a wedding dress to fit into soon," she added with a pointed look.

I relieved rush of breath escaped his lungs before he could control it. Jim smiled down at her and said, "You're perfect just the way you are. Plus, I don't think that's very safe," he added as he cast worried eye at the stairway door.

Pam reached up and smoothed his hair back over his ear. With a concerned frown, she noted the furrows made from raking his fingers through it repeatedly, as she toyed with the soft curls behind his ear. She stepped back and took in his wilted shirt, open at the collar and the sleeves sloppily rolled up. Her hand slipped down to his waist and she tugged lightly on the fabric bunched in the small of his back where the tail had pulled free from his pants. "You're a mess, Halpert," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said with a self-conscious laugh.

She laced her fingers through his and said, "You'd better come inside, see if I can straighten you out." Pam pulled her key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock. Jim watched as she jiggled the key until it fit into place and the tumblers clicked into place. She braced her left hand on the doorjamb as she gave the door a good shove, and the florescent lights above made her engagement ring sparkle and wink at him.

"Stupid thing sticks," she said as she pushed the door open wide and fought to free her key from the lock. Pam tossed her keychain onto the desk and dropped her bag to the ground before turning back to find him hovering in the doorway. She cocked her head and asked, "Aren't you coming in, or did you just drive all this way to check on my exercise regimen?"

Jim stepped into the room and closed the door behind him quietly. When he turned back to her, he rubbed his hands together and offered her a nervous smile as he said, "We need to talk."

Pam nodded as she sat down on the edge of her bed and said, "I thought that was the plan, except I didn't know it was an in person kind of talk. I thought you were going to call me. I was waiting for you to call me," she babbled nervously. "I had to drop some write ups off at the residential life office, but I thought, well, you said that you were, I thought you were going to call me," she finished with a sigh. "I'm not complaining though," she said quickly as she held up both hands. When he smiled at her, she chuckled and said, "I admire the level of personal service you offer, Halpert." His eyebrows shot up suggestively, and Pam shook her head and said firmly, "No, that was not a 'That's what she said'."

"Apparently it was," he argued. Jim smiled and said, "You were so excited to call one earlier."

Pam looked up at him and said softly, "You look horrible."

Jim laughed as he ran his hand over his mouth and leaned back against her desk as he said, "Thanks, I love you too."

"Don't you want to sit down?" she asked as she patted the bed next to her.

Jim shook his head and said, "I'm better standing over here right now."

Pam blinked and said, "Wow. Uh, okay."

"No, I mean, I haven't seen you in a little while, and if I come over there, uh, I won't want to talk," Jim said as he blushed slightly.

Pam grinned and asked, "Am I that irresistible?"

"Yes," he answered succinctly.

Pam smiled as a please flush colored her cheeks. "Okay, well, we should talk. First," she added as she shot him a flirty glance from under her lashes.

"Stop that," he growled.

"Okay, talking," Pam said as she cleared her throat loudly and placed her folded hands primly in her lap. She looked up at him and said, "Jim, that stuff that you heard Alex say earlier today, that was just, he was just," she stammered.

Jim cut her off with a bitter laugh and said, "Pam, I am the last person the world that needs you to explain what he was trying to do."

"No, Jim," she started to protest.

"No, Pam, no," Jim said as he held his hands out to stop her. "Don't you think I know? Me? That little speech today, that was his Casino Night," Jim said as he flung his hand out to the side, knocking her lampshade askew. He straightened it and shook his head as he looked down at her bowed head. "You're slipping away, soon you'll be gone. It was his last chance." He blew out a breath and said, "I can't blame the guy. Hell, I was that guy. I hate him, but I don't blame him," he said with a hollow laugh. "I've never wanted to punch another guy as badly as I wanted to punch him today. Not even Roy," he said as he began to pace the small room, his hands curled into fists.

"Alex is just a friend," Pam said quietly.

Jim stopped in his tracks and dropped down onto the bed next to her, staring straight ahead as the silence stretched between them. "The night of Michael's auction, I paid five bucks to go have a beer with the warehouse guys so that I could get out of there. I ran into Roy," he said as he rubbed his palms together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pam asked in a bewildered tone.

Jim shrugged and pursed his lips as he shook his head. "I don't know," he said quietly. "Self-preservation? I was ashamed?" he asked as he held his palms open helplessly.

"Ashamed? What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing happened. We shook hands, had a beer. He asked how you were. I told him that you were doing really well, going to art school in New York, and that you were engaged. To me," he said calmly.

"How'd he take that?" Pam asked cautiously.

Jim nodded as he said, "He took it well, said congratulations. I told him what a good time you were having in the city. Making friends, staying out all night partying," he said as he glanced away with a nervous laugh.

"Once. I did that once," Pam said quickly.

Jim turned to look at her and said, "Then he pointed out that you and I were just friends once." He pressed his hands to his knees and stood up to pace again. "Or at least, that's what he thought, right? He just thought that I was your friend, Jim." He leaned back against the desk again, crossing one ankle over the other and his arms across his chest as he ducked his head, staring down at the floor.

"I don't know what to say," Pam said quietly.

Jim shook his head and said, "There's nothing to say. I'm just trying to explain what's been going on with me for the last couple of weeks," he told her as he looked at her steadily. "I left the bar, got in my car and made it all the way down to I-80 before I came to my senses." He shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "I've never really considered myself a jealous guy. I mean, I envied Roy when you were together, but I never really thought I'd," he paused and took a deep breath. "I don't know." Jim blinked rapidly and chuckled as he said, "Michael hits on you almost every day, right in front of me. Ryan asked you out. Hell, Toby put his hand on your leg, like I wasn't sitting right there," he said incredulously. "Did I scream at them? Did I punch them? No," he said as he shook his head.

"You know I love you," Pam said quietly.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I turned around," he told her.

He moved to sit down next to her and took her hand in his, cradling it between his palms and warming her cool fingers. "I love you so much, Pam. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would," she said as she turned to look into his earnest hazel eyes.

"All I want is for you to be happy. It's all I care about," he said hoarsely. Jim cleared his throat gently and said, "When I was listening to Alex plead his case today, the thing that bothered me most, the thing that made me want to punch him," he said with a short laugh. "It's not that he's into you. I don't see how any guy could not be into you. It's that, when he was going on and on, your only reason for leaving New York was that I was in Scranton."

"That's not the only reason," Pam said quickly.

"The main reason," he argued. "And then, I'm listening to this guy make his play for you, and all I could think was, he's right. There is no better place for you to be than here."

"There's no place better for me to be than with you," Pam corrected firmly.

"In Scranton? Really?" he scoffed. He shook his head slowly, his brow creased with worry. "I was going to buy my parents' house," he blurted before he could stop himself.

"What?" Pam gasped.

Jim nodded and said, "It was going to be a surprise. I was going to buy it from them so that they could retire to Florida. I had all these plans in my head, how we could redo it so it wouldn't feel like it was my parents' house, but like ours. I was going to have the deck ripped out, and have a terrace built," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh!" Pam breathed as her eyes widened.

"How pathetic is that, right? Let's see, you could live here in New York with everything right at your doorstep, or you could come back to Scranton and live with me in my childhood home," he said derisively. "I know I should have talked to you about it, but I guess I just thought you'd be happy, excited about it. I'm nuts. I've lost my mind," he said in a defeated tone.

"Oh, Jim. A terrace?" she asked softly. Pam reached for his cheek and turned his face toward hers, kissing him softly and then pulling back to look into his eyes. "I've always wanted one."

"I know," he whispered with a small smile.

Pam blinked dreamily and said, "We'd have lots of room for kids."

Jim's smile was instantaneous. "Yeah," he said gruffly.

"Wow," she said as her smile spread. "Just, wow!" she giggled.

"Pam," Jim said as he squeezed her hand.

"We could put new windows in that little back porch, and make it like a breakfast room," Pam said excitedly.

"Pam," Jim said a little louder, trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"I went to see David Wallace before I came here," he told her.

Pam laughed and said, "Okay. Man, I guess that I don't have to ask what you've been doing with your free time. You're all over the place!"

"Hey, listen," he said quickly. "I talked to him, and he says that they can probably find something for me here at Corporate. That is, if you want to stay here."

"Stay here?" Pam asked as if she hadn't given the idea any thought.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you decide that this is where you want to be to, you know, do your thing, I'm totally on board with that," he told her.

Pam frowned as she shook her head and said, "I don't want you to move to New York."

Jim blinked in surprise and pulled back slightly. "O-kay." He took a deep breath and asked, "What, exactly, does that mean?"

Pam shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just can't see you living here."

Jim's eyes darted around the room as he tried to process what she was saying, and then gave up. "Okay, well, apparently I've spent too much time in my own head lately, because you're going to have to explain that to me," he said slowly.

"Explain what?" Pam asked. "You're not mister urban, let's go clubbing until dawn, glued to your blackberry guy. You're the get a big goofy dog, mow the lawn, have a basketball hoop in the driveway kind of guy," she said easily.

"I like the city," Jim said defensively.

"Sure, to visit for a couple of days, but let's face it, living here is a pain in the ass," Pam said bluntly.

Jim stared at her incredulously for a moment and then asked cautiously, "And which place do you plan to be?"

"With you. And the dog. Sitting on my terrace," Pam said as if the answer should have been obvious. "While you mow the lawn," she added.

"But, New York, the art stuff," Jim started to protest.

Pam shook her head vehemently and said, "That was a load of crap, wasn't it? Like New York is the only place where people can be creative. Typical New York attitude, like art ceases to exist once you leave Manhattan."

A laugh escaped him before he could stop it. "Sounded like a load of crap to me," he said dryly.

Pam laughed at him and shook her head harder as she jabbed a finger into his chest and said, "No! You totally bought it, hook, line and sinker. You ran off to David Wallace," she said as she began to giggle.

"Well, he did have a point," Jim said defensively, and then caught himself. "Oh my God! I'm arguing that asshole's case for him," he laughed.

"He's not an asshole," Pam said firmly.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have a hard time convincing me of that, Beesly. Roy is perfectly entitled to think I'm an asshole too. Fair is fair," Jim said with a genuine smile. He framed her face with his hands and said, "You know I love you, right?"

"I've picked up on a few hints of that here and there," Pam answered with a wide smile.

"So, Scranton? Really?" he asked as he searched her eyes.

"Were you really going to build me a terrace?" she asked breathlessly.

Jim smirked and said, "I'd probably have to pay someone to build it. I'm not really good with the construction stuff."

Pam wound her fingers in his hair, tugging gently on his curls as she asked, "Are we on the same page now, Halpert?"

"Yes. And the same bed," he pointed out with a wicked grin.

Pam leaned back, pulling him down with her as she stretched out on the narrow bed. She lifted one hand to his forehead and touched the back of her fingers to his skin. "Oh, poor guy. No wonder you look like crap. You have to stay home from work tomorrow," she cooed.

Jim smiled and asked, "Really, Nurse Beesly?"

"Yes, nothing but bed rest for at least the next," Pam paused as she craned her neck to see the clock. "Twelve hours," she said with a nod.

"What happens then?" Jim asked as he brushed his lips over hers fleetingly.

"Then, you buy a starving art student breakfast, and she will show you her gratitude in all sorts of ways," she murmured against his lips.

"Okay, but don't tell my fiancée. I hear she has a nasty jealous streak," Jim said with a low chuckle.

"You know it," Pam said softly. "Don't ever doubt me."

Jim shook his head slightly and said, "I didn't doubt you. It's me. I don't want to be that guy, Pam." He propped himself up on one elbow, and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "I just want to be your guy."

"You are my guy," she answered.

"I don't want you to wake up one morning and realize that I can't give you what you need," he said sincerely.

Pam looked up at him and said, "Jim, if I were 22 and fresh out of school, if I had never met you, I might have wanted the whole New York thing. But I'm not." She smiled and said, "I'm past all of that. I just want to be able to be more than just a receptionist."

"You were never just a receptionist," Jim quickly refuted.

"I just want to do something creative with my time. I want to marry you. I want the house and the big goofy dog and the roomfuls of kids," she said with a shy smile.

"And the terrace," Jim added with a slow smile.

"Yeah, I really want that terrace," she told him with a sassy grin.

"You'll get it."

"You know what I want most of all?" Pam asked.

"More than the terrace?"

"I just wanna be your girl," she said as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Well that's easy," Jim said with a carless shrug. "You've been the only girl for me since I met you."

"That's works out nicely for the both of us, then, doesn't it?" she asked soberly.

"Yeah."

"Done talking?" Pam asked innocently.

"Uh uh," Jim answered as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I never get tired of talking to you."

"I meant…" she said as she gave him a pointed stare.

"Plan on talking my way through that too," Jim answered with a cocky smile.


	3. Office Memo from Mags

I just want to let you know that I will be up for auction at the Support Stacie Author Auction. I will be offering a holiday themed JAM fic. For more information, please check my profile. Thanks!


End file.
